Thomas Ho
Thomas Ho is a Chinese and a ghost. He weares a long black coat, safety pins and hugh platform boots. He was a friend of Lee Romain. Thomas and his friends Chantell Roy, Rebecca Hywel-Jones and Barry Jones were joking around and bullied Lee a little. A short time later Lee committed sucide. Thomas and his friends blamed themselfs for his death. A few months after their friend Lee died they threw a party, as they wanted to forget their guilt for a while. Jim Wright and Mrs Wright gave them drugs, which killed Barry and Thomas immidiatly, while Chantell and Rebecca fell into a coma for another ten years.They all think they deserve the fate, because they bullied Lee and Lee commited suicide. However Lee says later that they were very good friends and all he had in his life. He says they were just fooling around and that this wasn't why he killed himself. The reason he killed himself was a depression and his mother Gemma. He had finally managed to get away from his mother Gemma, who had always soaked the life out of him. And then she suddenly suffered from cancer. He had to go there again. He killed himself as he was suffering from depression and couldn't bear to be with his mother again. Mitchell figueres out that Jim Wright and Mrs Wright were set up by Gemma, who wanted to kill Lees friends. She told them that they were selling drugs to young children. She sayed that they even were handing out the drugs for free, so that the children would be hooked. The police could never do anything. The news people did not want to know. Jim Wright and Mrs Wright believed Gemma. Jim Wright asked Gemma what he could do and Gemma told them what to do. She supplied them with a contact, a chemist, who told them how to produce the drugs. They made them at their home. Then they drove to the house. Thomas came outside and they gave him the drugs for free. They told him that he should test the quality of their wares. Thomas threw a party together with his friends. Two of them fell into a coma, the other ones died. When Jim heard of this, he went to Gemma. He figured out that Thomas, Barry, Chantell and Rebecca weren't selling drugs, they were just kids themselfs. Gemma died a day later with a smile on her face. As she dumped Jim Wright and Mrs Wright in, they did not go to the police. The wanted to protect themselfs. When Barry Jones and Thomas Ho became ghosts, they felt so guilty about Lees death, that they began to fade away. They forgot to speak and were just a shadow of their ghostsselfs. The same happened Lee, because Lee had noone to talk to. However they all got a little stronger when they were around Mitchell, feeling his warmth. As Chantell was still in coma in 2010, Thomas and Barry, put out the cable which kept her alive. Chantell returnes as a ghost. They later ask Mitchell to do the same for Rebecca, since she would not have wanted to stay in a coma for all this time. Putting out the cable of Chantell has costed them all their energy, so they aren't able to do this anymore. Mitchell helps them. Rebbeca dies and returns as a ghost. She thanks Mitchell and tells him that this is what she has wanted. When they hear that Lee hasn't commited suicide because of them they are all able to cross over. Lee, Thomas, Barry, Chantell and Rebecca pass over together after they said goodbye to Mitchell, George and Annie. Category:Characters Category:Character BBC Novel Category:The Road Category:Ghost BBC Novel Category:Ghosts Category:BBC Novels